


Ties

by Violsva



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hair, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has kept the same hairstyle her entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties

She tried once to keep her hair tied up when she slept. Every morning she woke with it tangled and messy, until she gave up and just slept with it loose. It was easier, then, to finger-comb it and part it and pull it back, _one_ , pull it back, _two_ , pull it back and check it’s all gathered up, _three_.

Every single morning. Always before leaving her shuttle, no matter how hungry she was. She didn’t know what it meant, when most local humans shaved theirs, but it might mean something. And it must mean she would be recognized, someday.


End file.
